


Chocolate The Visual Aphrodisiac

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Just Tony getting incredibly turned on, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, No Smut, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Other, Sensuality, Temptation, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen really loved chocolate.





	Chocolate The Visual Aphrodisiac

Stephen loved chocolate.

Specifically those dark chocolate truffles with the soft center that he purposely kept out at room temperature so the slightest bit of heat would turn the center to liquid. Sometimes eating them got messy but he would simply lick the melted chocolate off of his fingers and continue eating.

Completely oblivious to how he was affecting Tony.

Hell, even some of the Avengers.

The first time they noticed the sorcerer's chocolate eating habits was during a meeting and Natasha had to keep herself from laughing as she silently pointed out to the others how it was affecting the engineer. Tony was sitting further down the table, eyes hyper-focused on his husband's antics, pupils blown wide, and with both of his elbows resting on the table and hands fisted against his mouth. That first time, almost all of the team were stunned at the show and the fact that they were also a little turned on by the fact that Stephen was licking the sides of his fingers free of chocolate mess. The doctor always had a napkin or something handy, but chocolate was one thing he would shamelessly clean up with his tongue because he liked it so much.

Tony had actually groaned quietly at one point.

General Ross, the only other one who was completely oblivious to what was going on, had stopped in the middle of a lecture, but Tony just silently waved at him to keep going. Even Peter knew what was going on and the teen (he was at the meeting under the guise that Tony and Stephen wanted him to be aware of what was going on since he lived in the tower; Ross still didn't know the kid was Spiderman) looked exasperated. Like this wasn't the first time it had happened.

When the meeting finally ended, Tony barked at everyone but Stephen to get out. They all left giving him knowing smirks and Peter just sighed as he followed the team up to the family floor. The chocolate thing happened so often, the team made bets to how long Tony would last before dragging the sorcerer to their bedroom.

Like now.

Stephen was sitting at the island counter, eating his truffles, and (obliviously) sensually licking his fingers again, and everyone was sitting at different points of the kitchen. While they weren't openly watching, they didn't leave either. They stole glances between Tony and Stephen as they talked to each other, and Peter took to staring at his sandwich pretending that the tension in the air wasn't a sexual one.

Then Natasha introduced a new play into the team's game if 'How long can Tony resist temptation'. "Hey Strange. You missed a spot." 

She leans over the counter and points at a small track of dark chocolate that had managed to trail it's way to Stephen's wrist and he licks it up, drawing a hitch of breath from Tony. The billionaire was going on ten minutes of staring, groaning, and fidgeting, so it was time to step up their game. Tony had no idea about the bets. They wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know the team was aware of what was going on. When the truffles came out, Tony had tunnel vision.

Sam leans closet to Bucky to whisper. "Are we sure that Strange isn't doing this on purpose?"  
"Nat's positive. She's also sure that if he _was_ doing this on purpose, he wouldn't do it in front of Peter." The soldier replies just as quietly.  
"Man, even Vision can tell Stephen's sex appeal is through the roof every time he does that." Sam mutters.  
"Oh my God...I can't listen to this anymore!" Peter grabs the rest of his sandwich and nearly scampers out of the kitchen in his haste to get away from the awkward situation.

Tony didn't even notice. Tunnel vision. Stephen merely raised an eyebrow but shrugged and continued with his treat. Tony's one-sided staring contest lasted another five minutes, but he finally jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table when Stephen bit into another truffle and moaned quietly. The engineer rounds the table and marches over to his husband, grabs the back of his shirt, and pulls the surprised sorcerer off of his stool and into the master bedroom.

"Fifteen minutes. New record." Clint says.  
Peter peeks his head around the corner. "You guys have no idea how glad I am that their bedroom is sound proof." Natasha approaches him and pulls him into a hug while cooing to him in Russian, and Bruce tilts his head.  
"Even for your enhanced hearing?" The scientist asks.  
"Yes. Thank god." The teen says as he drops his head on the assassin's shoulder. "I hate you guys by the way. It's bad enough I have to live with them when this happens. Now you're making a game out of it." The teen's head shoots back up and he points at the team. "You guys are earning money off my suffering!"  
"We'll give you forty percent of the combined pool before we distribute." Clint says with a grin.  
"...I guess I don't mind suffering..."  
"Hey guys..." Wanda says from Scott's side.

They all turn to face the witch and find her poking the ex-con's shoulder. Scott's stare was fixated on the spot Stephen was forcefully vacated from and he was completely unresponsive.

"I think he...mentally imploded." She finishes with a tone of uncertainty. Wanda wasn't quite sure how to explain what she was looking at.  
"The blue screen of death." Peter giggles out and everyone bursts into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but it was still kind of fun to write.


End file.
